Shingeki no Sakura (One-shots)
by Kenma.Hq
Summary: Multiple one-shots about Sakura in the Shingeki no Kyojin world with any character. Request are open. -Multisakura.-
1. My little fairy (ArminSaku)

**Due to the high demand of ArminxSaku as the main pairin for humanity's hope, I've decided to create this multisaku one-shots (?. Anyway I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 ***You want any especific pairing ? suggestion are open! leave a review or pm me your** **suggestions** **(Whatever you're to most confortable with ;P). Yep, I'm taking request.**

 **This first one-shot has lot of potential of becoming an indivual fic in the future, who knows... ;v**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Word count: 1,486**

* * *

"What's wrong, heretic?" The leader of the bully gang asked him as he slammed him againts in the brick wall. His back collided painfully with the wall, his eyes closed to prevent his tears from spilling.

"Why don't you punch me if you want to prove me wrong?" He said as the grip on Armin collar intensified at the blonde lack of answer. A feral smirk appeared in his face as he slammed him once again to the wall.

Armin took a deep breath to say "Why would I do that?" He opened his eyes to meet the bully eyes "I won't stoop so low" He said hoarsely. Those words only seemed to infuriate the bullies even more, because now he was sporting a bruised cheek, courtesy of the other kid next to him. -Bruno- His mind provided the name of his assaulter, but at the moment he couldn't care any less. His only goal at the moment was to protect the book he was holding.

"Say that again!"

"Oi Ed" The last member of the gang called the leader "Maybe he would be more cooperative if we burn his little book." He said with malice.

Armin blue eyes widened in horror, as he tightened his grip in the book even more. As a reflex he knelt to protect the book with his body, he wouldn't let their filthy hands touch his most precious belonging.

Bruno kicked him on the side, but Armin didn't budge. Ed threw his fist back to punch Armin in the head to hopefully knock him out.

Armin closed his eyes preparing for the impact but it never came. Instead, he heard the three kid's gasp in surprise and shock.

"Leave him alone!" a high-pitched voice shouted in front of him. Slowly Armin peeled his eyes open and gasped in surprise at the sight that behold him. A tiny pink haired children stoop protectively in front of him. _-Could it be?-_ That she was one of the fairies from the fairy tale book his grandpa used to read him before bed. Her short pink hair, pale skin and delicate appearance only seemed to prove further his theory. The thing that surprised him the most was the fact that her little fist was enough to make Ed loose his balance and tumble into the floor.

The rest of the gang was fast to help him to his feet. But the fairy was dragging him to the busy crowd. Earlier he had failed to notice that she had grabbed his hand and had started to run away from the bullies.

He picked up his pace to run next to her, last thing needed was to end like Ed with his face full of dirt and grass. The surrounding landscape was nothing but a blur of brown and beige with the casual green of the grass and trees added to the mixture; After ten minutes of restless running they came to a stop. Armin notice they were in a clearing, one he never seen before _-Maybe she brought him to the fairy kingdom-_

"Are you okay?" a small panting voice interrupted his inner musing. A blush appeared on his cheeks when he noticed how close she was.

"I-I'm fine! " He stuttered in embarrassment causing the little fairy to laugh at him. Suddenly her laugh died down and her carefree expression was replaced by a worried one.

She placed one of her small hands in his bruised cheek "Are you sure? Your face is really pink "

Armin nodded not knowing what else to say. He looked around momentary taken aback by the beauty of the landscape before him. _-Where…-_

"This is my hiding spot" She said to his surprise, _-maybe fairies can read minds-_ If that was the case, he needed to be more careful with his thoughts.

"What is your name? I'm Sakura" She said smiling.

Armin blush deepened. _-Sakura, it fits her-_ Realizing he hadn't answered he stuttered his name.

Sakura nodded and stood up. "Wait here" she said disappearing into the thick foliage before he could ask her where she was going; After a couple of minutes Sakura reappeared carrying a bag.

"What is all of this?" He asked once she was sitting in front of him.

"Water" She said as she handed him a leather canteen. Once he was satisfied he offered back to her, but she shook her head. "I'm fine"

After he had finished Sakura had grabbed the canteen and used the remaining water to wet a rag. With more care that a child was supposed to have, Sakura started to clean his bruised cheek. Once she was done she produced a little label less container from her bag, but the greenish color from the ointment told him that it was made of herbs.

"Done!" she announced happily. Rummaging through her bag she pulled out some bread and berries. "My mom made it" she said referring to the bread, Armin happily accepted his part and couldn't help but groan in delight at the taste of it.

"It really good"

Sakura nodded and opened her mouth to say something, but her attention was now in the book sitting in his lap.

"Is a book about the outside world" He answered her silent questions. Sakura emerald eyes widened in shock.

"The outside world" She repeated in disbelieve. "Can I read it?"

Armin nodded and handed her the book and watched in fascination as her mouth formed an **"O"** shape at the content of the book.

"The ocean" She read out loud. "It's beautiful"

He nodded in agreement. "I want to see it someday, along with my friends Eren and Mikasa"

"Can I go with you?" She asked hopefully.

"Y-yes" he said quickly, unknowingly sealing their friendship.

* * *

It wasn't until their third meeting that Armin discovered that Sakura wasn't a fairy, but a normal child just like him, much to his disappointment; she had laughed a good 5 minute when he had suggested the idea of her being a healer fairy, although she knew that her hair wasn't normal, That wasn't enough evidence to be a fairy- "I don't have wings" She had said.

Sakura was just like any other child. She was 10 years old, she liked sweets, her favorite color was blue, and she was the daughter of some merchants from wall Rose, hence why he hadn't seen her before, according to Sakura they traveled a lot, she had even been to wall Sina. But that wasn't enough for her, because just like him, she wanted to see the ocean.

They had met every day for the past month. Their afternoons were spent talking about the outside world and themselves. Mostly the outside world though. In their short time knowing each other Armin had developed a crush in his pink haired friend, but she was too dense to notice his feelings.

"Tomorrow I will confess" He said as he watched his friend disappear in the foliage.

But destiny had other plans for them.

* * *

Armin was running as fast as his legs allowed, carefully trying not to trip with a rock or someone. Today was the most important day of his life, and he was running late. _-What if she gets tired and leave-_ his panicked mind supplied not helping his current state.

He took a sharp turn to the left, not paying attention to his surroundings and soon pain blinded his vision.

"Armin! Are you okay?" Eren asked as he helped him to stand up.

"Yes!" he said as he cleaned his bloodied nose with the back of his hand.

"Where are you going?" His friend asked curiously.

"I-" His words were cut shut when a loud sound exploded from outside the walls. He heard screams of those around him and the agonizing sound of being in pain. He lifted his gaze and his blue orbs widened at the titan that loomed in the wall Maria.

That day, that fateful day was supposed to be the happiest day of his life, instead he couldn't think about his home without thinking about emerald eyes.

His inner musing was silenced by instructor Shadis loud voice. The summer heat and the dry air of the southern division were not helping his case. Sweat build in his brow as the screams grew closer.

"Cadet, State your name and why you want to join the military"

Currently Instructor Shadis was two rows behind him but still the sound of his voice sent shivers down his spine. He felt sorry for the poor soul that was victim of his wrath.

"Haruno Sakura, Sir. I wish to join the scouting legion to lead humanity to victory"

His heart started to beat faster and his mouth went dry, - _It couldn't be, she was dead, she wasn't at the boat-_ he turned around and almost had a heart attack when he saw her pink hair.

 **Sakura was alive…**

* * *

 **Fun fact: Did you know that, if you review the faster I update?**


	2. Clean freak (Levisaku)

**Chapter 2: Clean freak.** **leviXsaku**

 **Hello it's me again! Thank you everyone for your kind words. I'm so happy you're enjoying this as much as I do.**

 **-Reviews:**

 **UrNightmarez: I'm not gonna lie, I actually cried a little when I read your review, you have no idea how happy it made me.**

 **dreamwalkerlisa: I'm a multisaku shipper in the naruto universe aswell, that's why I decided to bring multisaku in the snk world, what can I say, its my guilty pleasure. Btw this chapter is dedicated to you :3**

 **Guest: Thank you! Sakura was alive after Armin thought she had died the first time the titans breached the wall :P I Hope this explains it**

 **Guest: duude! you just gave me an idea. I love u!**

 **A.N: Please feel free to request prompts or Au's. This one is inspired by a prompt I saw on tumblr the other day and I thought it was perfect for LeviSaku. I accept any request excepts nsfw, at least for now ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) but I would** **definitely** **do it in the future.**

* * *

Levi sighed aloud furrowing his brows as he walked around his house. Every room he passed was worse than the former. Paperwork was splattered everywhere he looked, empty tea cups and bowls were scattered in the kitchen and his wife office.

His nose wrinkled as he sniffed a piece of clothes he had found in the floor. ** _"Big mistake"_** He thought as his eyes watered by the scent.

He clenched the shirt as his mind wandered for a bit. If he remembered correctly, his wife didn't own such an ugly shade of green in her closet.

He threw the shirt away, ready to call for his wife.

"Levi!" Someone shouted from behind. "I didn't know you'll return today" The woman continued and Levi had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes.

"Four eyes" He greeted, turning to face her. "Where's is Sakura?" He finally asked the question that had plagued his mind ever since he entered his home.

"She's taking a shower" Hanji answered grinning at him."Well" she patted the bag resting in her back"I have to go."

She walked past him and patted his shoulder "See you tomorrow!"

Levi grunted ready to give her a piece of his mind when he heard the bathroom door open. Steam was the only thing he could see until a few seconds later Sakura appeared in all her glory, the steam surrounding her and the pink flush in her skin gave her an ethereal beauty that made him momentarily forget his anger.

"Dear" Sakura said as she walked to him. "I'm glad you're back" She smiled at him and kissed his cheek, ignoring the mess that was around them. His mind clouded momentarily as he felt Sakura's body against his own, but years of being alone finally became useful.

He gently rested his left hand in her shoulder and pushed her aside. Sakura pouted already knowing what was going to happen.

His jaw clenched "What's the meaning of this?" he said, not bothering to mask his anger.

Sakura blinked "oh" she muttered her cheeks flushing pink in embarrassments "Since you were gone, I invited Hanji to spend the week with me" she played with her hands nervously "I didn't want to be alone" she confessed, hoping she didn't sound like a child.

Levi stared at her, his gaze softening slightly. But Sakura could see the anger in his grey hues.

"Things went a little out of control" she said.

"A _little_ " he repeated taking a deep breath "It looks like fucking titans busted into our house!" He shouted.

She gave a dismissed wave of her hand "You're exaggerating" She smiled "Besides, Hanji will help me-" Her words were cut short when she noticed the woman gone.

His nostril flared up "I'm sick of this" he said quietly as he stormed out of the door.

Sakura opened her mouth to try to stop him, but closed immediately. After all, she knew she had fucked up big time today.

She walked to their room mechanically and went to the closet not paying attention to what she was doing she grabbed one of Levi's shirts by accident her hand caressing the soft material. Her eyes watered and before she knew it, she had stained his shirt with her tears. _**"I'm not a good wife"**_ Sakura thought grimly as she buttoned up Levi's shirts.

She worked until late hours as the survey corps doctor and yet, they didn't saw each other as often as they would like, their busy scheduled only allowed them to interact in their free hours and lunch. Even after 2 years of marriage she still didn't know how to prep the tea the way he liked, Hell, she didn't even make an effort to kept their house clean while he was away.

 _ **"Of course he's mad"**_ she thought as she finished getting dressed.

"But I'm not giving up!" She announced to herself in determination.

Sakura tied her pink locks and rolled up her sleeves. **She was ready.**

* * *

45 minutes later Levi returned to their house, dragging Hanji with him. There was no way he'll let her go after she destroyed his house.

He opened the door and was greeted by the most beautiful sight he had seen in the whole day. Sakura was asleep on the couch covered in sweat and dust but the house was sparkling clean. He swore he could see his reflection in the wooden floor.

"Wow! This place looks amazing" Hanji exclaimed loudly waking up Sakura.

She turned her glossy eyes at him, and he felt a pang of guilt in his heart.

"Wha-How?" He said unintelligent as he walked to her, ignoring Hanji who was saying goodbye again.

"I thought you weren't coming back" She said wrapping her arm around his neck. "I was worried you were mad at me and wouldn't return"

"I'll always return" He said "This is my house"

She playfully hit him in the head. "You know what I mean"

"I was mad" He admitted "But I wouldn't leave you because you forgot to clean"

Sakura smiled leaning to kiss him. He rested his hands in her cheek to deepen up the kiss stopping only to whisper in her ear "You need to take another shower"

Sakura screamed in frustration.

* * *

 **Fun fact: Did you know that, if you review the faster I update?**


	3. Regret (ErwinSaku)

**Another chapter! I don't know if this is considered angst (? but don't worry I have started to write another erwinsaku that i would upload later, maybe after I'm finished with francoazconita request. That one is more fluff I promise**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **This chapter is dedicated to our lovely guest. sorry for the long wait.**

 **francoazconita: omg yesss! I have so many ideas! but pls tell me what pairing is arusaku? I'm confused sorry :,(. But i would definently write you other request**

 **Guest: thank u (:**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Sweat build up in the medic's forehead, brows furrowed in concentration as she worked in the injured soldier. With expert movement she carefully wrapped his torso with a bandage making sure not to adjust it to tight to further irritate his wound. She used a rag to clean the sweat from her face and neck making sure to use the clean side this time to avoid getting blood on her, last time in hadn't been a pretty sight. As if her pink hair and green eyes weren't creepy enough, at least to other people. Years of teasing and abuse by others had thickened her skin and made her into the woman she was today, the renowned head medic of the survey corps. She was only 26 and had a team of 5 nurses at her charge and a small hospital she could call her own. It was quite the accomplishment for someone so young.

The cold air that entered through the open window was enough to give her the chills. She hugged herself in a poor attempt to warm up her body, was it only her that was feeling like this? The other nurses looked perfectly fine, a little worn out but fine. Whilst she was struggling to keep her mind straight, her hands were trembling and black dots had started to blur her line of vision.

 **'I must be exhausted'** she mused internally. She was ready to pack her things and leave for the day, after all she had been working since 5 am, and she thought she deserved to leave early for once. She grabbed her leather bag some unfinished paperwork and turned to the nurses.

"I'll be taking my leave" she said not addressing anyone in particular.

"We'll take care of it" Maki announced softly from her spot near the window "You need to rest"

Sakura nodded and turned, ready to leave. Abruptly the door opened and 2 soldiers came in carrying in a passed out soldier. They both looked frightened and were covered in dirt and cuts, and what Sakura supposed was dried up blood.

She didn't skip a beat to start barking out orders.2 nurses flinched at her tone but did as told without questioning.

Maki along with Sakura carried the unconscious man to an empty stretcher. She quickly made her way to the sink to wash her hands but Maki's words stopped her.

"Haruno-sensei, you should really head home" she suggested, hoping her superior will follow her advice.

"I can't" she refused whilst drying her hands with a clean towel, she tied her hair and leaned closer to the soldier. "There's only 3 of you, and Mina's been here for 2 weeks"

Maki bit her lips and opened her mouth to argue only being stopped by Sakura's fiery gaze.

"Get some antiseptic, a needle and bandages" She ordered.  
From what she could assume he had been in some sort of accident with the maneuver gear. His fractured ribs and bruised face told her that he must've collided with a tree. There was a large gash at the side of his forearm that she decided to treat first, not before making sure he wasn't bleeding internally.

She grabbed the antiseptic liquid and a cotton to start cleaning the dried up blood and disinfecting the wound. Her hands were trembling again, but she ignored in order to finish her job. He was so young, couldn't be older than 15. Sakura felt sorry for him, she refused to let him die.

"Let me help you" Maki handed her needle and with a grateful smile she accepted it.

She couldn't even make one proper stitch when her sight blackened, and she ended up dropping the needle on the floor.  
She felt like shit but still refused to let her patient die. **'I can do it'** She assured herself as Maki prepared another needle.

She closed her eyes to try to calm down and mentally counted to ten. Inadvertently she had placed her hands in the open wound. She felt something cold cover her hands, but she assumed it was the cold air tickling her exposed skin. She heard a few gasps a pair of hands grab her own, but she was to focused on the sensation she was feeling to bother open up her eyes.

"Sensei!" Mina's alarmed voice broke her out of her daze.

She shifted her gaze to the blonde and lifted her brow in questioning "What is it?" she asked.

"Y-your hands" Mika said from her side. "They're glowing" she took a step back and held her hands in fear.

"What are y-" She looked down and gasped loudly when she realized they were right. She blinked several times as the light started to fade. Her eyes widened in shock when she moved her limbs and discovered the wound to had closed itself, or was it because of her? She had a million question running in her mind, but ignored them for the time being, this poor boy needed her help. So again, she closed her eyes and focused on his abdomen.

"You're a monster" A soldier exclaimed and ran outside the infirmary. Probably to look for help.

"Amazing" Maki muttered in amazement. Everyone needed to know about this. Since one the soldiers was gone she was free to go look for the commander, she was sure he was going to be happy to hear about this.

Later that week Sakura found herself visiting her childhood friend office just that this time it wasn't a social visit. Erwin steel blue gaze was stern in her frame, but she refused to divert her eyes, so they had been staring at each other for the past minutes. She had an idea of what was this all about, but she wanted to hear Erwin said it.

"You're a smart woman" He broke the silence "I'm sure you know what I'm about to say"  
Sakura nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"The military police has requested for your custody" He simply stated.

She tensed and clenched her fist "Of course they want me" she laughed bitterly "Too bad we're not going to surrender to them, maybe we could request an audience-"

He shook his head and pursed his lips "No, I already have an agreement with Nile" He handed her some papers for her to sign, although she doubted it would mind much if she didn't "You're leaving tonight"

Sakura whole body started to shake with rage, and she rose from her seat angrily. "You couldn't be serious!" she shouted feeling the tears run down her face.

"I am" he paused and held her hand "as a soldier you compromised your mind and body to humanity's cause" He stood up and saluted her.  
She shook her head in denial "You're fucking insane if you think I'll do it" She stormed out of the room, not before muttering _fuck humanity_ under her breath.

"I'm sorry Sakura" he breathed a harsh breath running a hand through his hair. He couldn't leave his personal feelings get in the way of humanity's victory.

He hoped that someday she could forgive him.  
He could only hope, after all that was all he had left.

The very same day Sakura was captured by the military police trying to cross to wall Maria. They handcuffed her and transfer her to a dungeon underneath wall sina. And the very same day, at 11 pm her suffering started.

 **(...)**

3 month had passed by and Erwin was finally going to visit her. He had been postponing it ever since he heard of her capture, because he felt ashamed he had turned his back to his childhood friend. If he had only decided to keep her to himself, none of this would have happened.

He stood in front of what had been her cell for the past month and felt sick to the stomach to see the conditions she was living in. The putrid smell of human fluids assaulted his nose, and he had to resist the urge to gag, so instead he focused on the soldier next to him. "Where is she?" He needed to see her, he wanted to tell her that he had spoken to Dackly, and he had agreed to give her custody to the corps.

"Commander Smith, I'm afraid to notify you that the experiment subject died 4 days ago" she said calmly  
He drew a long breath and said "Her name was Sakura"

"Excuse me sir?" The soldier asked in confusion "That thing wasn't a human" she clicked her tongue in disgust "That hair color wasn't even normal, she was probably and spy-"

"Shut up" he clenched his jaw and leaned closer to her. "She was the most noble person I ever met, and I wouldn't let you tatter her memory" he narrowed his eyes and whispered "You're lucky you're a woman, or I would've hit you the moment you started speaking"

She laughed nervously and turned around "I'll show you where she's buried"

He nodded sternly and followed after her. A few minutes later, and they reached their destiny, a deserted road that merchants from wall rose used to bring their merchandise to the inner wall.

He scanned the area and felt his chest tighten with emotions, there beneath a dry tree was her resting place. She didn't deserve this, none of this.  
He looked away and focused his gaze in the soldier "How did she die?"

The bit her cheek nervously not sure in what to say "Every day they woke her up at 4am and forced her to heal herself or other injured soldiers" She jerked her head in the direction of the grave "After one month, they grew tired of the same, so they-"

"Leave me alone"

"Y-yes sir" she quickly saluted him and left.

He walked to the uneven pile of dirt and knelt in front of it. They didn't even bother to make a tombstone with her name. No one would know who she was, or that she even existed.

He felt the unfamiliar sting of tears in his eyes, and for the first time in a long time he allowed himself to cry in peace.

"I'm sorry" he caressed the dirt "I don't deserve your forgiveness." He let out a shaky breath "I love you," he confessed feeling weight lift from his shoulders.

A smile made its way to his face as he remembered her. "I never told you because I was afraid of dying, of leaving you alone, but" he paused "At the end, that's exactly what I did"

A warm breeze caressed his face, and he wanted to believe that it was her. He rose from his position not before promising her that he would give her a decent burial and that he would visit her every month with a fresh bouquet of narcissus.

He turned around one last time and smiled sadly "Maybe in another life we could be together"

* * *

 **Pls leave your request in the reviews.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	4. Empty promises (BertholdxSaku)

**Hello lovely readers! Happy holidays to everyone.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **This chapter was requested by francoazconita.**

 **BlossomingFist: Omg plss keep requesting (btw i like your name). I love the idea of Hanji asking Sakura the most awkards questions for the sake of _"science"_ lol. Thank you for reading my other fic, I don't know why, but I can pinture Sasha getting along with Sakura like bff. The idea of eren and sakura screaming at sync its so funny to me, like imagine them realizing what they just did, Omg their reactions would be priceless. *MikasaxSakura, I approve, actually I was thinking about the whole scarf and ribbon thing the other day and was hoping someone requested it! So, thank you (:**

 ***Of course I'll read them! Just send me the link trought private message, so I can fangirl lol. I hope you do, no rush tho.**

 ***Oh boy, I can't litterally watch any new anime because I start shipping Sakura with a lot of people, I couln't count them even if I tried. The few I can remember are SesshomaruxSakura, InuxSaku(inuyasha) (I'm actually writting a fic abouth this ship, but shhh is a secret)**

 **edxSaku (FMA) RoyxSaku (FMA) ZukoxSaku (ATLA) maybe sokka too... TomoexSaku Kuramaxsaku Hieixsaku (Yuyu hakusho)... Those are the ones I can remember right now. Basically I can't watch anything without my multisaku nature randomly creating new pairings. .**

* * *

 **BertholdxSakura**

(...)

Sakura heart rate quickened as she pushed the soldiers out of her path muttering a few apologies in the way. She was breathing hard and her early activates had left her whole body sore, specially her thighs. In moment like this she wished she hadn't inherited her mother short height. Life was hard when you were a petite girl with pink hair that barely reached 1,61 cm.

She shook her head and scowled herself mentally. She had gotten distracted by her stupid thoughts. Again. Seriously, how hard was to find her friends, they were almost 2mt for god's sake, she was sure they basically qualified as mini titans, and not to mention they were in their teens, she could only imagine how tall they'll be once they reached adulthood- And she had done it, again.

She pushed a female soldier earning a nasty glare and a few insults but her eyes were set in a pair of blue eyes. Ones she knew too well. She walked, well more like jogged to them. Reiner was leaning over a post with his arms crossed over his chest, if she didn't know any better she could believe he seemed disinterested, and to his left was Berthold sitting in a box using his hands to cover his face.

"Guys" she didn't bother to mask her relieved tone. "I was so worried" She wrapped her arm around the blonde smiling slightly when he returned her embrace.

"I know" He rested his head on top of hers. "I'm glad you're okay"

Sakura nodded and broke their hug only to kneel next to Berthold. "Hey" she called softly removing his hands from his face "You okay?"

He nodded slowly not meeting her eyes. She caressed his cheek gently smiling sweetly when he blushed. It didn't matter for long they have been dating, he always seemed to melt at her touch.  
He finally looked up and Sakura felt her chest clenching at his expression. He looked so heartbroken. She wanted to ask what had happened, but decided against it. It would have to be later because a voice had interrupted their moment.

"It's commander Pixis" Reiner announce straightening his position.

She rose from the floor not before giving Berthold the **–we need to talk-** look.

* * *

To say she was shocked would be an understanding. Her mind had stopped working as soon as Commander Pixis had announced that Eren- The eren Jaeger- was a Titan shifter. It had surprised her to no end, not even Reiner was able to make her talk with his jokes.

As soon as they arrived to the headquarters she had taken her horse to the stable and left, not bothering to remove the saddle, although she knew it would get her in trouble, she couldn't care any less at the moment.

Both men shared a concerned look silently deciding to give her some space until she calm down, they still needed to talk about their next course of actions.

After a cold shower and a cup of tea she was ready to face whatever came at her.

She sat cross-legged in her bed resting her head in Berthold shoulder whilst Reiner had taken the decency to drag a chair in front of them.

The blonde cleared his throat "So" he paused to look at her "What are we going to do?"

He looked torn, they all were. It wasn't easy. After all they had known Eren since their trainee days.

She let out a sigh "We're not even sure he has it-" She fidgeted in her seat.

"But, what If he does?" Berthold suddenly said "We have a mission" he said trying to sound confident, but she could pick the insecurity in his voice.

"We still have to contact Annie" Reiner said frowning in deep thought.

"Can we talk tomorrow? I can't process very well right now" She said massaging her temples. "And we also need Annie here"

To her relieve Reiner nodded, rose from his seat and dragged the chair back to it place.

"We can only postpone this conversation a few more hours" he placed his hand on top of her head, stroking her hair gently. "I know is hard, but our duty comes first"

"I know"

He pressed his lips and took his departure. Leaving her alone with Berthold.

"So, what's the matter with you?" asked softly.

He visibly flinched and looked away.

"Its fine if you don't want to tell me, I can wait- "

"We killed Marco today" He whispered hoping she had heard it, so he wouldn't have to repeat himself.

"W-what "her voice broke "Why?"

"It needed to be done" was all he said, because honestly. He didn't know either.

Sakura nodded in understanding. " _I see_ "

"When this is done" he spoke turning to her. "You think we'll still be humans?"

"Only in the outside" she muttered darkly.

Berthold sighed and pulled her closer. She could felt his heartbeat race at the contact and smiled at her boyfriend. Since he wasn't one to initiate psychical contact she used her right hand to bring his face closer and kissed him.

It was chaste kiss, but that was all she wanted at the moment. They could worry about the future tomorrow, right now the only thing that mattered was the feeling they shared.

"Once this is over, I'll marry you" Sakura said sincerely.

His eyes widened and his mouth opened making him resembled a fish. She busted out laughing.

"A-are you serious?" he asked hopefully his eyes shining brightly.

"Or course" she kissed his cheek. "And since I was the one who proposed, you have to wear the dress"

"Sakura" He said blushing.

"I bet you'd look pretty"

"Please stop" he begged, flushing even more.

Sakura laughed again.

She could only hope their promise could be accomplished.

* * *

 **I have a confession to make... I dont Reiner or Berthold, not even annie.**

 **Thank you for reading :)**


	5. my personal nurse (ErwinxSaku2)

**(ErwinxSaku)**

 **Bonus chapter (?**

 **This have been in my doc manager for a month or so, its very short, but I still wanted to published it. Don't worry I'll still complete the request, this is something I wrote out of nowhere, but still wanted tho share. Thank you for reading.**

 **word count: 777 lol**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Erwin woke up with a start covered in sweat. He drew a shaky breath as his gaze started to clear up. He blinked several times until he recognized the familiar caoba shade of his roof. He let his eyes wander around to confirm his thoughts. He couldn't believe it, he was back to his room in the headquarters.

He must be dreaming.

He tried to stand up, stopping abruptly when he felt a sharp pain across his abdomen. his gaze blurred one more time, his whole body was aching, he needed to, wanted to leave without looking back. He was sure he had died, so why was he back in his room? Was this some cruel joke of the destiny, was this how he was going to pay for all of his sins?

He heard the door crack open but didn't make any effort to see who it was.

The intruder walked to his bed and set a metal tray in his nightstand. He could hear them stirring something and muttering quietly to themselves.

"I know you're awake" an unfamiliar feminine voice said. "You've played dead long enough"

a shrieking sound filled the room, he closed his eyes, his head was killing him. He recognized the sound as a chair being dragged meaning that she was now next to him.

He turned to face her, feeling a jolt of pain in his neck. He frowned slightly, not acknowledging his pain aloud.

"Who are you?" His voice was hoarse and foreign to his ears.

"My name is Sakura, I'll take care of you" she simply stated setting down the spoon she had been using to stir a concoction . She grabbed something -a powder- from the metal tray and added to the mixture. She stirred it one more time before offering him the cup.

He blinked in confusion as he stared at her hands, he lifted his gaze remembering he hasn't seen her face. His blue eyes widened when he noted her appearance. She was a young woman, with bright emerald eyes and pink hair.

He must have been pretty obvious, because Sakura sighed and placed the cup in his nightstand.

"Yes, its natural" she said referring to her hair. She must get that question quite a lot, since he hadn't needed to talk for her to know what he meant by his look.

He hummed but didn't say anything, he was to busy thinking how to get out of this madness.

She took advantage of his distraction to press the cup to his lips. The smell was disgusting and the sickly greenish color wasn't helping either, but he swallowed it completely.

"What was that?" He spat in frustration.

She grinned "It's a secret" she said sweetly.

His eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched. "Did you poisoned me?" He asked harshly.

"If I wanted to kill you" she paused to lean closer "I wouldn't have waited for you to woke up"

She extended her hand and rested it at his forehead. "You have a fever" She stated grabbing a white cloth from the metal tray and wetting it in bowl he hadn't seen earlier. She gently wiped his forehead, before finally setting the cold cloth in his forehead.

She swiftly rose from her seat a picked up the tray. It wasn't until she was about to exit the room, that she looked at him over her shoulder.

"I'll be back soon with water and food. Please rest in the meantime"

And with that, she was gone.

Later that day Levi showed up holding a folder full of paperwork and a tea cup, his usual serious expression was mixed with a relived one.

"Welcome to the lands of living" He said humorlessly as he sat the seat that Sakura had occupied before.

"Who was she?"

"A new transfer from the military police" He explained taking a sip of his tea before continuing. "Haruno-san is our new temporal medic"

He frowned, it was strange that the military police willingly allowed one of their one to be part of the corps, even temporarily.

"I know what you're thinking," he handed him some papers "It was Zackly who ordered it"

He eyed the documents, his eyes widened when he recognized the signature of the commander in chief. Apparently he was very concerned about his well being and had decided to transfer the chief medic of the military police. As far as he knew she could be a spy, meaning that they needed to be careful with the information they possessed about the titans.

"This should be interesting"


End file.
